Hidden Memories
by chocolate21356
Summary: On the day the lovers seperate, Syaoran has made a special promise with Sakura. But then what if they don't remember each other and start off new as enemies? Please read!
1. Bad Luck

**Hi! This is my fourth story...but the first K+ **

**not much to say now except... please support this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own my pencils and pens but Clamp owns CCS *cries in a bucket***

**sorry if I made any mistakes O.O**

* * *

**~Hidden Memories~**

**1. Bad Luck**

It was the last day for a ten-year old boy in love to confess to a certain girl before she left his life.

"Sakura, promise me you'll remember this." He held on to her left hand.

"What is it Syaoran?"

"When we meet again, and I'm sure we'll meet again… I will have you fall for me," he took out a silver ring, "And when that happens I will replace this ring with a better one." He slid the ring on to her index finger.

She gave a blank stare and nodded. "Umm…okay… Can I keep this?"

He sighed and thought, _'Why did I have to fall in love with a dense girl?__' _"Of course you can."

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Thanks! I promise I'll remember...and if you move to Japan, be sure to find me."

"Yeah...I will," he said, watching her leave. _'I'm not even sure if we'll ever meet again…'_

Syaoran walked across the street, thinking about her. He hadn't noticed the light already turned red or the honking of a truck, it was too late. His body collided into the vehicle.

* * *

Sakura got into the taxi with Touya and her father. She was filled with delight because of the ring he gave her. Syaoran may have not known it, but the present to her was special. He was more than a friend to her, yet she didn't understand his open feelings.

She touched the ring and giggled with delight.

Touya rolled his eyes and muttered, "Is the monster in love with that brat?"

Sakura pouted. "He's not a brat and I'm not a monster."

"Sure…"

"...Well I don't think he likes me anyway so you don't have to bug him..."

Touya laughed. "Are you serious? That brat is in love with you."

Sakura blushed and mumbled, "No he isn't, stop lying..."

"Gosh you are dense."

She stomped on his foot and called out to the front seat, "Father, Touya's being mean."

Fujitaka sighed. "Both of you stop arguing, we need to get to the hospital and make sure Nadeshiko is alright."

"That's right Sakura; don't step on people's foot."

"That includes you meanie and I only stomp on your foot!"

"Whatever…"

* * *

He could hear voices around him, and they sounded as if they were panicking.

"Is he alright?" asked a motherly voice.

"Yes, he should regain his senses by now."

"Then why isn't he?!" someone yelled.

"Syaoran..wake up." The girl began shaking his hand.

"Meiling, please go wait outside for a minute."

"Umm...okay Auntie..."

The boy was curious about what was going on. He opened his eyes and found himself in a room. He could see a girl around his age watching him from the outside and a woman yelling at a doctor. _'She's my….' _The word came to him. "M..mom?"

The woman turned to him and began to cry tears of joy. "Syaoran, you're alive." She then gave him a bear hug. "I was-I mean we were so worried about you." She called out, "Meiling come inside."

"Hey…I can't breathe…"

Syaoran's mother jumped back. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Meiling also gave him a bear hug. "Syaoran, you're okay."

"Mhmm, now can you also get off..." _'What was her name again? Oh yeah...' _"...Meiling?"

"What?! You forgot my name! So I'm not important to you?" The girl pouted and began pulling on his ear.

"Mrs. Li, now that he's awake, we would like to test him to make sure everything is functioning normally," said the doctor.

The boy was even more confused. "What's going on? Why am I in the hospital…what just happened?"

Yelan gave him a shocked look and asked, "You don't remember? You were in an accident, when saying good-bye to Sakura."

Meiling mumbled, "Yeah, you chose her over me."

"Sa..ku…ra? Who's that?" Even if he didn't know, saying the name automatically warmed his heart. _'Sakura… a beautiful name…' _

"Mrs. Li, may I please speak to you outside?"

"Sure."

Yelan was frightened at the fact he could have….no…she couldn't say it, she still had hope. "Umm…doctor, has Syaoran—."

The man replied, "—yes, he has lost his memory."

* * *

Sakura stared in horror at the sight, she tried everything she could but her mother still wouldn't wake up. She felt her mother's blood pulse, except there wasn't any pulse.

"Mom…mom…wake up! I know you're still alive, please wake up!" A tear ran down her cheek. "No, this can't be happening," she sobbed.

Touya came up to her and comforted her. "Look, I know it's hard to face…all of us don't believe it but I'm afraid it's true…mother is in heaven."

"Touya, Sakura, you two go home. I'll stay here for the night," Fujitaka told them.

Sakura cried the whole night, she decided to bury the memories around the time of her mother's. By morning time she had stopped her tears and groggily headed for breakfast.

**(A/N: she didn't cry in a bucket)**

"Well look who's here, the monster crying her eyes out. I could barely sleep," he said, trying to stop making her feel sad. But all he got was a solid glance. "…look it's not your fault she passed away; mom will always be there for us. I'm guessing she's watching over us this minute…I know she won't like it when you're sad."

Sakura looked up from her food. "I understand…I just thought I forgot something…"

"Maybe it's Syaoran," teased Touya.

"Who's Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

Touya immediately stood up from his seat and shook her from the shoulders. "You don't remember your crush? Stop lying, you're wearing the ring he gave you."

Sakura looked at her finger and cooed, "It's pretty...why would he give me this?"

He sighed and went to the living room. "I'm calling dad."

"Um…okay…" Sakura felt her heart beat faster when thinking about the name "Syaoran". Yet, she couldn't recall ever having a lover. _'Syao...ran… what a nice_ name...'

* * *

**umm...that's it for now...thank you for reading**

**if you liked it ****please give feedback! this story relies on the reader's support. thanks! **

**-chocolate21356- (aka Chocolate Lover)**

**~Please Review~**


	2. Coffee Fight

**the second chapter is now released!**

**thank you for the reviews (I aim for more supporters)!**

Rinail

dragonmusic12

Crystal Lala

* * *

2. Coffee Fight

Sakura has completely forgotten about her mother's death, thinking that her mother I still in the hospital. Life still continues on, except without a few important memories.

**(A/N: They are now seventeen years old)**

"Sakura, hurry up! I need my daily coffee."

"But if Father knew I was here, he would be upset. He doesn't want me drinking this stuff." Sakura ran to catch up to Tomoyo.

"Yeah…I know already…you always use the same excuse. But this time you're going to come with me. You don't have to drink any, just wait for me then," Tomoyo said encouragingly.

"Fine…" She followed Tomoyo in to the coffee shop.

All Sakura could smell was coffee, the bitter strong smell lingering in the air. She covered her nose and slowly got used it. Tomoyo was already at the counter paying for her drink. She skipped happily towards Sakura and handed her the drink.

"Here, you try."

She took a sip; a bitter taste spread her tongue. It was good but she wasn't used to it yet.

Sakura began to get sick of the smell and taste of coffee. She desperately needed fresh air. "Um..we should go now," and ran towards the door.

Instead she bumped into a man around her age, one head taller than her and good-looking. Sakura would call it good luck but she had accidentally spilled his coffee all over him.

Tomoyo gasped and hurried for a napkin.

The man snapped at her, "Hey, watch where you're going."

Sakura lowered her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

"You're going to have to pay for that. This shirt is brand new."

"Here, I'll help you take it off."

He moved away from her. "Get away from me! I can do that myself."

_'Yeesh, he's a bratty one.' _

When the stranger got a good look at her eyes, his face automatically colored. _'I've seen those beautiful eyes before…' _

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to pay for it."

"What if I said I was the heir to Hong Kong's most powerful family? Then would you pay?" He smirked as if winning a battle.

Sakura said casually, "Then you have enough money to buy it yourself."

Tomoyo came running back and handed him the napkins. "I'm sorry, Sakura can be clumsy at times." It was as if Tomoyo was secretly saying to him _"Hello?! Don't you remember us?" _

The frustrated girl dragged Tomoyo out and Sakura heard him yell, "You are not getting away with this!"

Tomoyo pouted. "What's wrong with that guy? You did nothing serious. Especially he was cute yet I was wrong think he was the right guy...turns out the opposite."

"Agreed..." Sakura then began to think, _'Have I seen him before? He looked familiar…' _

Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura and sighed. _'She still doesn't remember…I expected Syaoran to remember her, but both of them forgot about each other…' _

* * *

Syaoran smiled past the blushing women, walked into the men's bathroom and took off his shirt to wash off the stain. _'Sakura…Japanese for cherry blossom…' _He smiled at the thought of the name.

* * *

**so how was it? criticism and compliments are welcomed! please give suggestions if you have any...I depend on the readers!**

**don't like K+ much? Read my other story: Mistake Leads to Fate! (Rated T)**

**thanks for reading! Review!**

**-Chocolate Lover-**

**~Feedback is Appreciated~**


End file.
